As You're Falling Down
by CallieHorror
Summary: Sequel to You Are So Beautiful :D Max Green, Ronnie Radke, Robert Ortiz, Monte Money, Motionless in White, Craig Mabbitt, and Black Veil Brides :D
1. Chapter 1

(Time lapse, 2 years.)  
**Callie's POV  
**I was going over to Max's. We broke up when Ronnie went to prison, and they kicked him out. We're still friends. I'm not really fond of their new singer. He's been talking shit about my brother, and I'm not going to deal with that. I pulled into his driveway. He walked out. "Hey you!" He opened my door for me, and when I got out, he shut it. "How are you?" "I'm okay." "Craig's here." "Fuck." We walked inside, and I sat on the couch beside Robert. "Hey Cal!" He hugged me, and I smiled at him. "How's little miss?" "She's good. She's about to turn 3. You guys need to go see her." Max walked out the room, and Robert turned to me. "He really misses you." "Rob, you tell me this everytime I come over."

"I know, Callie. But he really does miss you. Whenever you agree to come over, his whole face lights up." Max walked back in. "I wanna go see Hailynn." "Now?" "Yeah." We all got up, and Craig walked in. "Where are you guys going?" "To see Monte." "Oh." I interrupted them. "I'm gonna go out to the car, if you wanna come, you better hurry." Max nodded, and I headed out to my car. Robert ran out, and sat beside me, and Max got in the backseat. I pulled out his driveway, and headed to my apartment. We pulled into the parking lot, and got out. It was awkward, we still lived in the same apartment as Max bought. We walked in the doors, then to my apartment doors. You could hear little footsteps, and one of her toys going off. I unlocked the door, and walked inside. Chey stopped right in her tracks.

Max looked at Hailynn. "Uncle Maxie!" She ran up to him, and Max picked her up. Max smiled and swung her around. "I missed you!" "I missed you too!" She giggled, and then he sat her down. Robert waved at her, and she jumped on him. He picked her up, and she yanked his hair. "You have big hair, Robby." He smiled at her, and sat down, still holding her. She slumped onto the couch, and was kicking Robert, and he was catching her feet with his hands. Chey picked Hailynn up, and motioned for me to follow her. We got back to her and Monte's room, and put Hailynn in her crib. Then we walked to my room. "You still love him, don't you?" "No, it was a year ago. It's over." She smacked my arm. "Quit being so goddamn stubborn. You know you want his body." She winked at me. I rubbed my arm. "Fuck, you hit hard. And no. He's dating that girl." "So? Have you dated anyone after you guys broke up?" "Just Ghost.." "How'd that work out?" "We didn't." "Exactly." She walked out my room, and walked back into the living room. I followed her, and sat on the couch. Robert smiled at me, and I put my feet in his lap. Max's phone went off, and he smiled at his phone. "I'll be back in a second." He walked out the apartment door. Hailynn started screaming, so Chey ran to tend to her.

I looked at Robert. "So, Rob, how's life?" "He misses you." "Yeah, okay." "I'm serious, Callie." "Rob, stop. It hurts to know that I can't get over him, and he's dating someone else." "You dated Devin.." "Did it work out?" "No.." "Derp." Robert put his hand on my leg, and squeezed it. "Just be happy, okay? I don't want you hurting anymore. Ronnie's go-" "Don't talk about him." "Okay, sorry. Damn." Monte came in, and sat down, holding Hailynn. Chey sat on the couch.

"Where's Max?" "He went outside. He had a phone call." Max walked in. "Sorry, you guys." Chey looked curious. "Who was that?" "What?" "Who were you on the phone with?" "My girlfriend?" Chey got up, and walked over to Max. "Tell me about her." She put her hands on Max's shoulders, and forced him to sit on the couch.

"Why?" "Just tell me, Maxwell." She looked at Monte. "Take Hailynn in the room. She needs to nap." Max sighed. "Um.. She's my age. She lives by our old school. She's a makeup artist.." "Do you love her?" "W-what?" "Do you fucking love her, Maxwell?" "Kindof." I got up. "I'll be right back..." I walked out, and went into the bathroom. What the fuck! I actually believed Robert.. He didn't miss me. He loves her. Not me. He never did. I turned the fan on in the bathroom, and pulled a cigarette out my pocket. I lit it, and inhaled it. I watched as the white smoke poured out my mouth. I felt calm again. I looked in the mirror. "Fuck, you look horrible." I shrugged. I finished smoking my cigarette, and digged in my makeup bag. I put on some mascara, and combed my hair. I walked back out into the living room. I stopped in the hallway. "I don't care, Max! Callie's so fucking hurt over this! Quit being stubborn!" "Chey, it's been almost 3 years! Calm the fuck down! It's over." I walked in. "What is?" Max looked at me. "Shit. Nevermind, Cal. I'm gonna go." He started to leave, and I grabbed him by his arm. "You better fucking tell me, Maxwell. Or I'm gonna make you cry." He sighed, and wiggled his arm out of my hand.

"We were talking about our break up." I looked down. "Why?" "Because she brought it up." I looked at Chey. "What the fuck, Chey?" She sighed, and got up, and walked over to me. "I wanted to know why he's talking about that bitch infront of you." I walked over to a chair, and sat down. "He still loves you, Callie." I looked up. "W-what?" He looked at his phone. "I really have to go..." Chey nodded, and I just sat there, dumbfonded. Max left, and I just walked back to my room. I laid on my bed.

Chey came in, and rubbed my back. "You okay, hon?" "I'm fine.." "Robert's still here, if you wanna see him." "Alright. We have to go see Ronnie tomorrow." She nodded. "Alright, well go to bed. Robert says he wants to see you before he leaves." "Tell him to come in here?" "Alright." Chey walked out, and Robert walked in. He was holding hands with Hailynn. "What?" "Hi Hailynn!" She climbed up on my bed, and sat beside me. She put her hands in her lap. "Robert's being a butthead." "How?" "He won't let me play dolls!" Robert laughed. "Because I don't know how." Hailynn ran into Chey's room.

Robert looked at me. "Can I tell you something?" He laid beside me. "Yeah?" "You remember 4 years ago, at that party, when we kissed?" I laughed. "Yeah, what about it?" "Don't get mad, okay?" "Alright." "I hooked up with Lexus that night." I smacked him in the crotch. "What the fuck, Robert!" He grunted. "My nuts!" I hopped off the bed. "What the fuck do you mean you hoooked up with her? Are you fucking nuts?" "Why are you so jealous?" "I'm not! I don't fucking care!" He smiled at me, and crawled to the edge of the bed where I was. "Robert quit it! I don't fucking car-" He kissed me, and I started to kiss back, when Hailynn came in the room. "Mommy! They're eating eachother!" Chey ran in. "Callie.. Oh my god." Chey picked up Hailynn. "Callie, keep your face on your face." "What..?" "Nothing." She walked out, putting Hailynn's pacifier in her mouth. I laid back on the bed. "What the fuck just happened?" I sat back up. Robert croutched over. "This happened." He kissed me again.

I kissed back, and he ran his hand in my hair. I let a moan escape from my mouth. He smiled, and I laid down, pulling him ontop of me. He stopped. "I can't." "Fuck." I rolled out from under him, and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door. He started knocking. "Callie? Don't do anything stupid, okay? I remember what you used to do." Too late. I pulled my sleeves down, and walked into the hallway. "What'd you do?" "I pissed?" "Oh.." I started to walk down the hall, he grabbed my wrist. I flinched. "Fuck, Robert!" "I knew it." "No, you just scared the shit out of me!" He nodded his head. "You know, Callie. You're a really pretty, smart, amazing girl. You shouldn't do this to yourself. Its obvious you love Max, and it's obvious that you'll never realize how amazing you are." He walked down the hall way, and I watched him walk out the apartment door. Chey came into the hallway. "Hey, you okay?" "I'm fucking dandy." I shut my bedroom door, and locked it. I changed my clothes, and wrapped my wrist. I got into bed, and cut on some music. I drifted off to sleep to Danny's singing. _"Self-destruction is such a pretty little thing..."_

I woke up, and was trying to focus my eyes. I looked at my phone. 10 AM. I got out of bed. My wrist stung so much. I slipped out my shorts, and put on some skinny jeans. I put on a Jack Skellington shirt, and a pink bandeau. I combed my long black hair back, and put my bangs back. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. I put on a wristband, that had the _Of Mice & Men_ logo on it. I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed my macbook from the bookshelf, and got on twitter. I could see _Escape the Fate_ had a new music video. I hate that my brother has to deal with this. Apparently, it's called _Issues._ Yeah, Ronnie has situations. Craig has issues. I laughed at myself, and clicked the link. I watched the video. Max was looking so different - more skinny. He shaved his eyebrows off, I mean, it didn't bother me, but he's different. I finished watching it, and I shut my laptop. I put it back on the bookshelf, and walked into the living room. "I'm going out." "Alright. Be back by 9, because you know how Hailynn is if you're not home." "Kay." I grabbed my keys, and my purse. I headed out to my car. I was backing out the parking lot, when I almost ran over Max. I got out. "Oh my god, are you okay?" "I'm fine." He continued walking. "Whatever, you dick!" I got in the car, and drove off.

I pulled up to Neveda State Prison. I got out, and locked my car. I walked in, and showed them my I.D., and I sat down. I waited for Ronnie to sit on the other side of the glass. He sat down, and looked at me. He motioned for me to pick up the phone. "Your hair is black!" "Yeah, I didn't want it blue anymore. How are you?" "I'm good. I miss you guys. Max called me last night." "W-what?" "Yeah, he wants to be friends." "Oh. He has a girlfriend." He shifted in his seat. "Does that bother you?" "Not really, I mean, yeah." "How's Chey and the baby?" "They're good. Hailynn turns 3 in a week." "I know, you guys should bring her." "I'll try. "Hey - I love you. I have to go. I'm getting out the end of this year. I'll call you tonight, alright?" "Alright. I love you, Ronnie." I got up, and bent over to get my purse. I put the phone back, and went to my car. I unlocked it, and sat in it. I started to cry. My brother in no way deserved this. It was Max's fault they got in that fucking fight, anyways. I started my car, and started to drive. I don't know where I was going, but I didn't wanna go home. I pulled up to Ghost's house. I got out, and locked my car. I knocked on his door. He didn't answer so I knocked again. "C'mon, fucking answer, you piece of sh-" He opened the door, he was just in a towel. "Oh hi, I thought you were Josh." "I wish I was." I walked in, and dumped my purse on the rug. I sat on the couch. He looked at me. "Well, I'm gonna get dressed, I'll be down in a little bit. It won't be long, I promise."

I was on twitter on my phone. I kept tweeting Max, but he never answered. Ghost walked in. "I'm heeeeeeeeere!" I laughed, and got up. I hugged him. "I missed you, Dev." "I missed you too." I sat back down, and he sat beside me. "How is Ronald?" "He's okay. He's getting out the end of this year. I don't know what he's gonna do - music wise." I put my feet in his lap, and he started to massage them. "I'm hoping he starts to sing again, he's a quite the singer." I nodded. "Yeah." "How's Max?" "W-what?" "How's Max?" "He's good. I guess." "I missed you, Callie. I really did." I smiled at him, and he ran his hand up my leg. He knows what that does to me. "Deviiin." That sounded like a moan, fuck! He smiled. "Sorry, I just wanted to tease you." I smiled, and kicked him in the leg. "Fuck me, what was that for?" "Don't be a tease unless you're gonna follow through." He smiled at me, and crawled on top of me. "You're so sexy, you know that?" He growled in my ear. I sighed really loud, and he picked me up, by the time I figured it out, we were on his bed. I smiled at him, and he started to unbutton his shirt. I ripped it off, and he groaned. I smiled at him, and he kissed me. He pushed me back onto the bed, and grabbed me by my pants, and dragged me to the edge of the bed. He yanked them off, and threw them into the floor. He took my shirt off, and my wristband came off with it. Fuck. I hope he doesn't notice. He took my underwear off with his teeth, and stepped out his pants. I undid my bra, and threw it. "Do I need a condom?" "I don't fucking care right now!" He got ontop of me, and thrusted in me. I basically screamed, and he smiled at me. He started to thrust fast, not even hesitating. Fuck, he was rough. I was basically screaming by now; and he groaned a few times. "Fuuuuck!" He started to slow down, and then he finished. He rolled over, and was breathing heavy. I just laid there. I can't believe I just did that. Fuck. He got up. "What's that?" My heart dropped. "What?" He grabbed my wrist. "What the fuck is this, Callie?" I got up, and was trying not to show that it hurt. He was holding my wrist really tight. "N-nothing!" "No, show me." I sighed, and took my bandage off, and I suddenly got numb. He grabbed my wrist. "Oh my fucking God. Callie, this is fucking horrid." I just stared off in space. I didn't feel anything. He ran his finger on my wrist. "Callie, why?" I snapped back into it. I got up, and put my bandage back on. I got dressed. "It's nothing, Devin. I'm fine." He ran over to my side of the room. "No, talk to me! I wanna help you!" "Devin, get the fuck away from me." He sighed. "Callie, please, you're one of my closest friends." "Friends? You mean someone you sleep with?" I snapped at him. He stepped back. "Whatever." I grabbed my purse, and left.

I walked to my car, and he was running out, shirtless. Fuck. I got in my car, and locked the doors. He started knocking on my window. I backed up, and headed down the street. I head to Robert's. I didn't fucking care at the moment. I pulled up to his house, and got out. I left my purse in the car. I just didn't care. I walked in the house without knocking. Craig saw me. "Oh my God, are you okay?" "Fuck off, Craig." I walked upstairs, and went to Robert's room. "CALLIE! What's wrong!" I lost it. I just started crying. He jumped off his bed, and ran to me. He hugged me. "Are you okay? What happened?" "I can't fucking do this anymore." "What happened?" "I fucked Devin, Ronnie's in jail, I don't have Max anymore, Chey's a mom, and she's busy. I'm just so alone." He let go of me for a second, and I hit the ground, I just sat there. Max came in. "Craig said Callie was he- Oh my god. Are you okay?" "Do I fucking look okay?" Robert walked over to me, and Max kneeled down. "What happened?" "I fucked Devin." "What?" "I FUCKED DEVIN, MAXWELL! ARE YOU FUCKING DE-"

He hugged me. I just sat there, I didn't put my arms around him. He let go. "I'm hurt. I love you. So fucking much. After all these years, after all this shit, and Ronnie being gone, I love you like I just met you." He wiped a tear from my face. "Stop crying, it makes me upset." Robert just stood there, in shock. I crashed into Max, kissing him. I knocked him over, and I was on top of him. "I love you too." He smiled, and kissed me again. I bit his lip, and pulled away. He laughed, and his face turned red. I just looked at him. He was perfect. His lips, his nose, his perfect olive green eyes. His voice. How loud his laugh is. I can't believe I lasted this song without hm. I got up, and pulled him up. I grabbed his face, and kissed him again. He licked my bottom lip, and when he stopped, I bit his lip ring. He let a moan come out. And then Robert cleared his voice. "Well..."

I pulled away, and looked at Robert. He laughed. "Your face is red as fuck." I looked towards the door. "Well I should go home. Max, you're coming with me." He smiled at me, and grabbed my phone off the bed for me. I walked down stairs, and I grabbed Max's hand. "Woah, what the fuck is this?" Craig sounded drunk. Max opened the door, and kindof shoved me out. He grabbed my hand, and took off down the porch steps, and through the yard. He got in the driver's seat. "Hand me the goddamn keys!" I threw the keys at him, and he started the car, and started to head to my house. I looked at him. "What the fuck was that?" "Craig's a mean drunk. He doesn't like you because of the Ronnie thing." I sighed. "What the fuck? I'll punch him in his face." He groaned. "What?" "Why'd you have sex with him? Huh?" "Did you fuck your girlfriend?" "It's my girlfriend." "So? I dated Devin." He seemed pissed. "Callie, don't laugh okay?" "Alright..?" "Who's better?" I put my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh. "Ummm." "I won't get mad." "..Devin." "Why?" "He's rough." He looked at me, and he sped up a little bit. "Max, calm the fuck down!" Max looked at me, then the road. "Why? I don't have a right to be pissed?" "No, becaues it doesn't matter. Only you do." He slowed down, and pulled into the parking lot. I got out, and grabbed my purse. I shut my door, and ran to the door. He walked to the door, and we walked in together. He unlocked the apartment door. We walked in, hand in hand. Chey looked at me. "What the fuck is this?" I looked up from the floor. "What?" "You guys are dating again?" He looked at me, and smiled. "Yeah. We are." I smiled really big. Chey ran over to us, and hugged us both. "I knew it! Monte, get in here!" Monte ran in there. "I thought it was something wrong with Hailynn.. Wait." Chey jumped up and down. "They're back together!"

Monte laughed at Chey, and looked at us again. "When did this happen?" Max squeezed my hand. "Alot of shit has happened today, can we not talk about it?" Monte nodded, and I pulled him by his hand to my room. I changed into my pajamas, and my phone started ringing. Max was singing some stupid new ETF song. "Ah! Shut up! It's Ronnie!" I picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey sis!" "Hey, how're you?" "I found out I'm getting out tomorrow!" "W-what?" Max looked up, he was pulling his boots off. "What?" I shushed him. Ronnie sighed. "Is that Max?" "Yeah..."

"Are you guys dating again?" "Yeah." "Callie.." "Save it, Ronnie. I love him." "Alright. Well, come get me tomorrow morning, alright? I love ya." "After 2 years, I get to see you. I miss you. I love you too." "Miss you more." He hung up. I sighed, and slipped into bed, Max took off his pants, and got up next to me. "I love you." "I love you so much more." Max started humming _Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliche._ I smiled, and kissed him on the nose. "That's my favorite." "I know." I fell asleep, and I guess he did too.


	2. Hiatus

**Max's POV**

I woke up around noon. My hand searched the sheets for Callie, but she wasn't there. I heard yelling in the living room. I got up, pushed my hair out of my face, and put my jeans back on. I walked out into the living room. It got quiet once they saw me. Ronnie was on the couch, Chey was yelling at Monte, Hailynn was crying, and Callie was sitting at the window.. smoking a cigarette. I ignored Ronnie, and walked over to Callie. I rubbed her back. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I kissed behind her ear, and sat in a chair. Ronnie looked at me. "Hey dude." "Hey man. How was prison?" He laughed. "Shitty." I laughed, and I put my head back on the chair. Callie threw her cigarette out the window. She sighed. "Can you all shut up? Chey, the baby's crying. You really shouldn't fight infront of her." She grabbed Hailynn, and put her on her hip, giving her the pacifier. "Here's your binkie." She bounced Hailynn up and down, and took her back to the room. I was almost asleep, when Callie patted on my shoulder. "I have to talk to you." "Okay." I got up, and followed her to the bedroom.

She sat on the bed, and wouldn't look up. "What's wrong?" She just looked at the floor. "I did it again." "It?" She put her arm in the air, and I grabbed it, causing her to flinch. "Callie... Why?" I took her bandage off, and looked at the damage she did. "These could've used fucking stitches." She looked at me. "Max, I was hurting so much when you left. I really was." I laid back on the bed. "I relasped.. twice." She sighed. "Oh Max, you shouldn't do that. You're so much better than that." "I lost my bestfriend, my girlfriend, I had nothing else." "Max, I left because you treated Ron like shit. I was being pushed around by Craig, and I didn't really like it." Ronnie walked in, with 4 guys. "Hey, I want you to meet my new band." I looked at Callie, and her mouth was open. I tensed up.

**Callie's POV**

I felt Max get tense. I tried to make him feel better. "New band?" "Yeah, we're Falling in Reverse." I sighed. Oh shit. "This is Ryan Seaman, Jacky Vincent, Derek Jones, and Ron Ficcaro." Max got up and looked at Ronnie. "You know, man.. After all these years, 9 fucking years, you still try to be better than me. You always have. Just because you're clean, and you have a new band, doesn't mean shit. You'll never be better than me." I clenched my teeth together. "Max, get the fuck out." He looked at me, shocked. "What?" "Get. The. Fuck. Out. I want you out of my house. Now." He shrugged. "Whatever, I'm the reason you're here. I'm the reason you even fucking have this house! Have fun fucking your little boyfriend, I hope that does you justice." He walked out, and I heard the front door slam. I flinched. I faked a smile. "So, hi, I'm Callie."

All the guys shook their head. "That was fucked up." Ryan said, looking down. He came and sat beside me. "I hope you're gonna be okay." Ronnie whistled. "Hey, Ryan, that's my little sister. Don't even try it." They all walked out of my room. I laid on my bed, and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts, and pressed on one. A familiar voice picked up. "Sir Purdy speaking, how may I be of service?" "I'm coming over, Ash." "Alriiighty." The phone beeped, meaning he hung up. I got my makeup on, and I got dressed. I put on a pair of shorts, and a big red t-shirt. I slipped on my black toms, and grabbed my phone. I walked out to the living room, and got my purse. I walked out to my car, and unlocked it. I sat in the drivers seat, and shut the door. I started the car, and put on Marilyn Manson. I started down the road. I heard my phone go off, but I refuse to use it while I'm driving. I pulled up to Mr. Purdy's apartment, and got out the car. I grabbed my purse, and walked up the 2 flights of stairs to his apartment. I knocked on his door. "Hold on!" I knocked again, showing him that I'm annoyed. He swung the door open. "Yes?" "Let me in." He moved out the way, and I walked in. I put my purse on the chair by the door, and took my shoes off. The black tile was really cold; I loved his apartment. I sat on the couch, and put my feet on the coffee table. He ran into the kitchen, and came back out. "Sorry, I was cooking when you called." "It's alright. Are you home alone?" "No, CC's here, and Jinxx is in the shower." I just noticed the shower noise. "Oh. Well, I guess I'll go.." "No, stay. It's okay, Cal. You never come over unless something is really borthering you." "Max and I got back together, and we broke up again." He sat down, and put his hand on my knee. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." "He talked shit about Ronnie's new band, right infront of me." I pulled me in for a hug, I could smell his cologne. God, he smelt so good. "Callie, I'm really sorry." "I have to go, I have to see Devin." "He told me..." "T-told you what?" I started to get up. "About what happened yesterday." "We fucked, so what?" He laughed. "Callie, I do alot of that. I have a new girl every night. You did it because you were hurt. I do it because, well, I'm Ashley Purdy." I laughed. He got up, hugged me, and I put my shoes on, and grabbed my purse. Jinxx walked out, without a towel. "Oh fuck!" I laughed. "Bye, Jinxx. Bye, Ash."

I walked to his door, and put my shoes back on. I grabbed my purse, and walked out the door, shutting it behind me. I walked back down his stairs, to my car. My phone starting ringing. It was Craig. What the fuck was Craig calling me for?

"Hello?" "Callie, it's Craig. Max is kicked out the band, he needs somewhere to stay." "What?" "Do you know where?" "Get him to stay with Lexus, and her boytoy. Not my fucking buisness." "Alright, thanks. Have a good day." I hung up. I got into my car, and cranked it. I shut my door, and turned on the radio. I started to Devin's house. When I got there, I left my purse in the car. I got out, and walked right into his house. "Dev?" "Yeah? I'm in my room." I walked upstairs, into his room. "What're you doing?" "Nothing. Just reading." I laid beside him on his bed. "So, why are you here today?" "Devin, we're not gonna have sex." He smiled. "Devin, I know what you're thinking. No."

He pulled himself on top of me, and started to kiss my neck. "Deeevin, nooo.." He started rubbing my thigh. "Devin, stopp..." I moaned, and he smiled even bigger. "Devin, fuuuuck." He bit my ear, and moved his hands up to my upper thigh. I moaned even louder. "Fine." He smiled, and started to undress me. He was rubbing my thigh with one hand, and then unhooking my bra with the other. By the time I was naked, he was too. "Condom?" "Yeah." He put one on, and got back on the bed. I started to have doubts. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm supposed to be with Max. I got up. "Where are you going?" "Home." I got dressed and walked downstairs. I got in my car, and I wasn't sure where I was going. I started crying when I found myself at Robert's. I walked in the front door without knocking. Robert was sitting on the couch. "Where's Max?" "What's wrong?" "Robert, where the fuck is Max!" I screamed. He fliched. "Max get the fuck down here!" Max walked downstairs, and ran towards me. "Don't leave me ever again, you understand? I fucking need you so much, I can't do it without you." He kissed me, and I started crying harder. This really skinny blonde girl walked downstairs. "Max, what the fuck!" I pulled away. "Who the fuck is this?" She looked livid. Max looked at her. "Um.." I slapped his arm. "That's your girlfriend? A slut?" She shoved me. "Slut? Bitch, you don't know me!"

I shoved her back, and she hit the wall behind her. I turned around for a spilt second, and she grabbed me by my hair, and threw me into the kitchen. I slid on the wood floor. I got up, and right when she was about to kick me, I grabbed her by her foot, and she hit her face on the stove. She screamed, and got back up, and tried to hit me. I dodged it, and I grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her to the porch. "Stay the fuck out!" I slammed the door, and locked it. Robert, Craig, and Max just stood there. "What the fuck was that?" Robert walked to the front window, and looked out. "She's gone." Max looked pissed. "Cal, can I stay with you?" "Yeah." He went upstairs, and came back with all his stuff. I walked out to the car, and helped him put it in the car. We started to drive to my house. "Why were you crying?" "Um, it's nothing."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I love you." "I love you more.." I hope he didn't notice how unsure I was. I pulled up to the house, and grabbed my purse. I got a few of his bags, and he did too. I locked the car, and walked in the house. I dropped all his bags. Why the fuck was _she_ here?

* * *

**This is on hiatus. I wanna write one with someone other than me and a friend. I'll come back to writing this when all the shit when Ronnie blows over, and when I want to write again.**


End file.
